Extended depth-of-field (“EDOF”) imaging systems (also referred to as “extended depth-of-focus” imaging systems) have seen increased use in various imaging applications such as biometrics (e.g., iris recognition), bar-code scanners, closed-circuit television (CCTV) systems, and other types of surveillance systems.
The optical (lens) systems of EDOF imaging systems typically include a non-circularly symmetric “wavefront coding” plate arranged in the entrance pupil to impart a complex wavefront shape.
Since EDOF imaging systems are desirable for use in an increasingly greater number of imaging applications, there is a need for EDOF imaging systems that use conventional rotationally symmetric lens elements but that can still provide EDOF imaging capability for a wide range of applications, including surveillance applications.